


手掌心

by choufengjun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	1. Chapter 1

**一干而尽**  
 **爱恨嗔痴的幻影**  
   
   
Loki喝下猎人递上的烈酒，在这被他父亲称为肮脏的市井肆意的活着。  
世人对他的误解太深，他是这个国家的懦夫，却相信只要能做好一件事，就有人会对他刮目相看。  
   
猎人湖蓝色的眼眸随着王子殿下而动，那扬起的修长脖颈将手中烈酒一饮而尽，如此美丽，像是王冠上耀眼的宝石。  
他一见钟情了，对象是个男人，是这个国家的王子。  
   
“Hey，你叫什么？”  
烈酒从Loki的薄唇滑落至那半敞开的衣领。  
Oh，真是太诱人了。  
猎人紧咬下唇，不愿透露出自己一丝丝病态的想法。  
王子殿下是这市井中的珍品，想要品尝他的唇瓣便是最肮脏的念头。  
   
“Thor.”猎人伸出掌心，与Loki那比自己小上一圈的手相握。  
王子殿下的手掌有着常年练剑留下的茧，并不像他外表的精致与细腻。  
可在Thor粗糙的手掌中，却显得如此软若无骨。  
Thor沉溺这个触感，不愿放开。  
   
Loki坦然的面对金发猎人过于炽热的注视。  
那湖蓝色的眼眸不带任何复杂，只是专注的，看着他。  
这是不礼貌的，可Loki并不讨厌。  
他不讨厌面前这个宛如罗马雕像的男人，甚至心口滋生出一种不明的情感，侵占他的大脑。  
他一见钟情了，大概是。  
   
“Thor，你想随我一起去吗？”  
烈酒沙哑了王子优美的声线，犹如来自天使的诱惑。  
去什么？去哪边？  
并不重要。  
“我愿意，My lord。”Thor将手放于心口，宣誓忠诚。  
“喊我Loki。”  
王子挑着好看的眉，为这并不是正式场合的宣誓感到好笑。  
他不需要一个猎人对他忠诚，只是想找些乐子。  
惹事是人们对他不变的印象，他从未害怕坐实。  
他甚至可以抢夺一个老家伙的马匹，可以搬着凳子在这充斥着三教九流的地方上演父亲议事的喜剧。  
当然，也可以邀请一个壮实的猎人随他去捣乱。  
“Loki.”  
Thor回味着从他嘴里说出的这优美的名字，他愿意说上千万遍。  
亲密的如同，这是他的Loki。  
   
Thor和Loki穿着麻布的衣装行走在黑夜里，有些好笑，麻布甚至遮不住Thor过于庞大的身躯。  
Loki也被这自己有些荒唐的做法逗弄的笑了。  
怎么就会觉得麻布衣可以挡住Thor？挡住这个比他还高上几分的男人？  
不过嘛，也并无所谓。  
   
Thor被Loki带到老旧的森林里，他们隐藏在树丛中。  
Thor侧头看去，他亲爱的王子殿下，笑得像个孩子，他一点也不愿破坏这个氛围，去问Loki，他们在等些什么。  
“Oh，Thor，你看！”Loki紧贴过来的头，那金色的卷发瘙痒着Thor的面颊，让他无法动弹。  
Loki王子近在咫尺长翘的睫毛，薄而柔软的唇瓣，还有Thor怎么也看不腻的碧绿眼眸，那眼波流转，充满灵气。  
Thor赶紧侧身退了一步，他在做什么？  
当Loki温热的气息喷洒在他脸上的时候，他甚至想要把王子拉入怀中，品尝唇舌的甜美。  
太下流了！  
   
“Thor，你看，老家伙的马跑了！”Loki却沉溺在捉弄人的欢乐中，没有注意到自己过于亲密的举动，引起了Thor的异常。  
“恩，很有趣。”Thor望向Loki，温柔而宠溺，他想他，不止是一见钟情，似乎除了爱上王子的美貌还爱上了他可爱的小恶作剧。  
“Oh，该死！谁把我的马弄跑了！”一瘸一拐以骗人为生的老家伙拄着拐棍四处张望，嘴里不断咒骂那个偷马贼，恨不得那个人立马暴毙而亡。  
   
“是你吗？混蛋，给我出来！”老家伙似乎注意到了草丛这里的不对劲，迈着急促的步伐走来。  
“跑！”Loki拉着Thor就往后跑，他的手紧紧抓住thor的手，在宁静的夜晚穿梭于这了无人烟的森林。  
现在知道跑了？我的王子殿下，您放了人家马的时候，怎么不想想？  
Thor笑着，忍不住看向他们相握的手，如果有可能，他一辈子也不愿放开。  
   
猎人Thor最近有了一个习惯，总会在打猎之后来这个酒馆喝上几杯，当酒杯见底的时候，他或许就有机会等来戴着红色毡帽永远光彩夺人的王子殿下。  
Thor有时候只是在远处看看他的王子，看看与市井之人谈笑风生的王子，而王子也偶尔会趁着间隙看他一眼，露出欣喜的微笑。  
他想，或许，这并不只是他一个人的奢望？  
王子也，至少对他有好感？  
Thor为自己换上了最干净的衣物，把扎人的胡子剃掉，将黑色杂乱的头发扎起，似乎这样，就能跟他的王子殿下，更近一些。  
他在这场爱情的幻影中越陷越深，却甘之如饴。  
   
王国的第一场初雪来到，Thor为自己找了一个闲职，他在酒馆的附近为孩子们教授如何自保，猎人的工作总是不稳定的，有时候他接下一个任务可能要好些天才能回来，可他现在一心只想多见见王子殿下。  
Loki早早的来到这个市井中，他又被他亲爱的父王训斥了，他在父王的眼中就如同那些高贵贵族看他一般，总是找着无聊的趣味，总是结识低俗的朋友。  
其实，不是的，市井里也有勇士，比如Thor。  
他对Thor是怎样的感情呢？  
Loki回答不上来。  
他总是会在与结交的伙伴侃侃而谈时看到坐在那对他微笑的Thor，他不知道一个满手血腥的猎人，是如何做到永远那么温暖，像是一颗太阳。  
而他也被照耀的光芒所征服。  
忍不住的要对Thor笑。  
他的身边围绕过无数的人，却只有Thor最特别。  
   
Oh，你看，在想什么就会看到什么。  
Loki穿过与他打招呼的人群，一眼就看到了对他微笑的Thor，那融化了初雪的笑容，将是Loki一生都不曾忘怀的东西。  
“Thor，教这些豆丁，感觉如何？”Loki拔下草人上的羽箭，他知道Thor突然开始给孩子们当起老师，却不明白这是为什么，或许只是一个猎人厌倦了血的味道？  
“恩，他们很可爱。”Thor低下身去抚摸孩子们毛茸茸的头顶，如此相近的距离，他不敢去直视Loki，他甚至闻到了Loki身上好闻的香味，不像他们这些粗俗的人，即使换上鲜亮的衣服，也依旧只有血的味道。  
无论王子殿下会不会爱上他，可他确是真的配不上王子。  
   
梦也会有尽头吗？  
会的吧...


	2. Chapter 2

**我在南极**   
**憧憬你的北极星**

 

苹果树也开了花结了果。  
转眼，Thor和Loki竟认识了很久。  
他们一起无畏的做过恶作剧，也曾坐在贫瘠的平原上看日出日落，朋友，兄弟，形容他们是适合的，却又不够准确。  
Loki有时候会捉弄捉弄这个大个朋友，可Thor却总是笑着一一接受，仿佛Loki的恶作剧是种恩赐，他把它当做至高的荣耀。  
为什么呢？Thor，你为什么总是要告诉我，我们的区别？  
Loki从来不是一个愚蠢的只会玩乐的王子，他在市井里呆的越久，凭着聪颖的智慧，越能看透人心，他知道他和Thor之间微妙的关系，可还不能够捅破。  
不是不愿意，而是聪明的人永远也不会看透自己。

“Thor，来，陪我喝一杯。”Loki将随身携带的酒瓶塞给了Thor，这是他专用的，却并不介意和Thor一同分享，可Thor却慌了神。  
Loki那柔软的唇碰触过这杯沿，他如果也去饮下，是不是，就是，间接接吻？  
不！Thor！不要胡思乱想！  
他们越亲密，Thor就越觉得大脑不属于自己，他总是在想些龌龊的不能让人知道的事情。  
哎...浓烈的酒滑入喉头，竟是这般苦涩。  
“Thor，知道贵族都是怎么说我的吗？与下贱的人厮混在一起，沉迷于女人与酒，不配做下一任王。”  
“可我并没有后悔，什么是高尚，什么是下贱？你，我的朋友，Thor，便是我见过最正直善良的人，即使你是猎人，双手沾满鲜血，可那也是为了生计，他们不会懂的，不懂我，也不懂你。”  
Loki眼中似有星辰，与这昏暗无星的夜空融为一体，Thor想，他怕是这辈子也不会见到如此美丽的光景了，如果可以的话，诸神在上，请让他下一辈子也不要忘记。  
“哈哈，Thor，你不要不说话啊！对了，我听酒馆里的人说，这里有个月光之泉，有没有兴趣与我找一找？”Loki捂住自己那不受控制乱跳的心口，Thor深情看着他的时候，他就无法控制自己。  
向来巧舌如簧的他，也想找个地洞躲一躲。  
“好。”我的王子殿下，你要我做什么我都会做的。

或许是诸神的眷顾，他们找到了那奇迹中的月光之泉，荧光照耀着泉口，天然的泉水还冒着蒸腾的热气。  
“Thor，我们找到了，简直是奇迹！”Loki睁大眼眸，不敢相信这片美景，就像他父王所不理解的，在那些外表不够美丽的地方，总会存在着不让世人找到的美好。  
恩。  
Thor只是在Loki的身后看着他。  
他的王子殿下，无论景色多美，你却是我，遇过最好的奇迹。

“哈哈哈，Thor，这水温真不错。”Loki脱下皮质的红色外衫，一跃而入这水池，有一点那些贵族没说错，他本性是奔放的，从不愿受到任何束缚。  
水花溅了Thor一身，他望着水池里尽情欢愉的王子殿下，喉结难耐的上下滚动。  
如果有人把你想要了太久的珍品放在眼前，你会怎么做？  
Thor根本无法控制的也褪去自己的上衣，他缓缓进入这温热的泉水，眼睛却离不开Loki一秒，他为了忍耐，花去了所有的自持力。  
那么，让他看看，总行了吧？  
Loki没有想过那么多，两个男人泡泡温泉，也不是奇怪的事。  
可从Thor踏入泉水的那一刻，他就忍不住的去看向Thor，那健壮的体魄。  
虽然Loki也常年锻炼，却远不如面前这个男人。  
健壮的腹肌与蜿蜒的伤痕互相映照，竟是形成一种独特的男性美，而Thor那被水蒸气印染的脸庞，让Loki更是无法移开目光。  
他不是第一次觉得Thor好看，但从没有如此近的距离仔细看过Thor，在那雕塑的面庞之上是精致的五官，是一种与他截然不同的男性美。  
Loki沉醉了，在这只有流水声的空洞里甚至能清晰的听到自己如擂鼓动的心跳。

**“I love you Thor.Do you like me？**   
**我爱你，Thor，你喜欢我么？”**

一切是那么的自然，自然说出口的表白，以及Loki和Thor那越拉越近的距离。  
Loki优美的声音微微颤抖，只有说出口后他才害怕，如果Thor连喜欢都不喜欢他怎么办？这份禁忌的爱，是对的吗？他像个初尝甜美的孩子，害怕下一秒，甜美的食物就会被人夺走、扔掉。

**“Aye,I do.**   
**是的，我爱你。”**

Thor从未想过他从第一面遇到便爱上的王子殿下，爱他？  
这是比他人生第一只猎到的鹿更值得喜悦的事情了！  
他甚至想要把Loki紧紧拥入怀中，告诉他，他可不是什么喜欢他，而是爱他啊！

可是他不能，不能这么轻易的吓到他亲爱的王子殿下。

Loki，我憧憬着你所在的美好的地方，你知道吗？  
那个不属于我的地方，我也没有一刻敢踏足。  
可我亲爱的王子殿下啊，您比我勇敢太多，踏出了这第一步。  
后面的一切，都让我来做吧。

Loki靠在冰冷的石块上，他没有想到Thor居然会想都不想的回答了这个荒唐的问题，他开心极了，如果这是两心相悦，还有什么可以阻挡他们？

清晨的阳光透过树枝洒落在地上，盘旋的鸟儿也双双对对的叽叽喳喳。  
Thor牵着心爱王子的手漫步在森林里。  
他想，如果他和Loki眼前，是一条永远都走不完的路该有多好。  
时间要是过的再慢些就好了。

“Hey，猎人先生，可别走了，今天我还要去父王那里报告在市井做过的这些那些无聊的事呢。”Loki拉住还在往前行的Thor，他虽然不想与刚确认心意的恋人分开一秒，可他那父王的怒气可不是好承受的，他必须先回去一趟。  
当然，他与Thor还有很多时间，不用急。  
“恩...”Thor低垂着头，却不愿放开与Loki紧紧相牵的手。  
他的王子殿下，又要回去那个不属于他的世界了吗？  
Thor都明白的，明白事情利弊，明白重要性，可...  
他还能做些什么吗？  
Thor揽过Loki柔软的腰肢，无法控制的想要去做一次内心里肮脏下流的想法。  
他的Loki是珍宝，他会好好捧在手心的。  
绝不会糟蹋。

所以，送我一个吻。  
好嘛？我的王子殿下。

Loki感受到Thor温热的唇瓣，并没有推开他，甚至享受着这个清爽的吻，Thor唇齿间的味道就像他这个人一般，温暖的清爽的，让Loki欲罢不能的。  
只是吻而已，如果可以的话，他愿每日都给他的恋人一个吻。

“那...那是王子殿下？”贵族在赶路的途中停歇一刻，却没想到会看到如此不堪的一幕。  
他们的王子殿下在与一个下等人接吻？那个人...还是个男人？  
Oh，诸神在上，请宽恕他们的罪恶吧...


	3. Chapter 3

**一颗尘埃一菩提**   
**一颗流星一个你**   
**一心一意捧在手掌心**

 

Loki并不知道有人看到了他和Thor，他满心的沉溺于得到爱人的喜悦中，甚至连去见父王这样无聊又不开心的事都显得有趣无比。  
他踏入这沉重的王宫，却像是将要飞走的鸟儿，一颗心早已飞向了才没分离多久的Thor身边。

门被打开又被关上，这似乎是一场父子间私密的谈话，Loki开心的表情消失殆尽，他的父王正愤怒的看着他，像是他犯下了滔天的罪孽。  
为什么？  
Loki一步一步走近，却越走越心惊，父王对他失望过千百次，可从未如此看过他。  
像是看个肮脏的千古罪人。

**“Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes？**   
**你还没有认识到你罪行的严重性么？”**

父王在说什么？他应该意识到什么？什么罪行？  
Loki惊讶的盯着王座上的中年男人，他没有杀人放火，何来的罪行？

男人从王座上站了起来，逼近这唯一的儿子。  
Loki啊Loki，你做任何事情我都可以当你是贪玩，可你，居然如此的卑贱？与那样的人厮混在一起？亲吻...在一起？  
是我太过于放纵你了吗？

“Thor，你听过的吧，那个卑贱的猎人！你要不要说一说，今早在森林里发生了什么事情？！”男人怒不可遏，他的儿子，为何还能如此坦然的看着他？  
当贵族向他进言的时候，他根本不愿相信，即使再卑劣的儿子，也是一个养尊处优的王子，居然会和市井的猎人不顾廉耻的亲吻？  
简直就是不可宽恕的罪孽！

Thor？早晨？森林？  
Loki明白了，他和Thor亲密的时候怕是被人看到，还告诉了父王，没想到这才与Thor确定了一天的心意，就会被父王知晓。  
他不怕父王的反对，他对Thor有绝对的信心。  
这个国家的人还会怎么看他？  
呵。  
他也根本不在乎。

**“I konw Thor.**   
**我了解Thor。”**

**“I love Thor.**   
**我爱Thor。”**

Loki想到的是与Thor掌心相合的画面，他从未对一个人如此心跳，所有悲喜都因为这个人而随之改变。  
而且，Thor是那么优秀的人，凭什么被从不了解他的父王和贵族们耻笑？  
耻笑这段心心相印的爱情是罪行？

Loki发自内心的嘲笑，看着面前对他曾抱有太多幻想的父亲。  
这些年他想挽回声誉而做过的努力，从来都不是为了那个冰冷王位，而是为了父王。  
可父王，终究不懂他。

男人对着Loki那张与他的母亲如此相似的脸庞，狠狠的打了上去。  
看着被他打的高高肿起的脸颊，又有一丝不忍。  
但Loki那不屈服的神色。  
男人只能怒其不争。

“离开吧，我需要静一静。”这位中年国王像是一下老了几十岁，他坐在冰冷的王座上，只有那么一刻，他也希望自己会是一个期待着儿子得到幸福的普通父亲。  
可他终究不会是，他要考虑的太多。  
子民，这个国家，继承者的品质，还有那些聒噪的贵族。

Loki低垂着头，对不起，父亲，我又让你失望了，可这次，并不是我的错。  
Thor，他值得！

Loki一如他父亲所说离开了王宫，可他现在要去哪呢？  
找Thor吗？  
上一刻他确实很想见到Thor，可现在自己这悲伤的模样、红肿的脸颊，真的适合去见Thor吗？  
他们才成为一天的恋人，就要面对自己这幅样子？  
不可以的。  
Loki告诉自己，要坚强，他要用最开心的模样去见Thor。  
他知道自己与Thor的身份之别，也知道Thor一直在忍耐着，昨晚的忍耐，今早的忍耐。  
他能回报些什么？  
大概就是给Thor一个开开心心的自己吧。

Loki漫无目的闲逛，又来到那片他与Thor常来坐着看看日出的地方。  
他还记得第一次拉着这个不懂风情的猎人来这看星星看月亮谈诗词歌赋是个什么场景。

 

“I give you my life and my death.”  
“In the name of God,I promise here.”  
Loki将酒瓶里的烈酒一饮而尽，似乎有些醉了。  
他站在高耸的石块上用那优美的嗓音说着情诗的语句，那时候，他还没预料到Thor会是一生的挚爱，却只是说着让他觉得美好的东西。  
Thor不解的看着他，Thor能读懂那句子，可不懂为什么亲爱的王子殿下，要醉醺醺的念叨。  
“Hey，你能听懂吗？”Loki用指尖戳向Thor的鼻子，他一直想试试那高挺是否是真的。  
微凉指尖划过Thor的鼻息，Thor不由打了个冷颤。  
Loki说的是情诗，他懂吗？  
恩，似懂非懂。  
Thor摇头又点头，看的Loki很是不高兴。  
你个傻大个，白长了一副好皮囊，怎么连征服姑娘们的诗句都不懂？  
哼，活该你没有女伴。  
Oh，对了，女伴？  
Loki的眼前似乎出现了高大强壮的Thor旁边跟着一个美貌娇小的女孩，Thor会开心的跟他说：Loki，my bro，这是我的挚爱。  
呕！太恶心了好嘛！  
Loki把不明不白的心痛解释为恶心，他们是一起恶作剧一起喝酒的兄弟，可不是分享彼此生命挚爱的两个男人。

Thor接住摇摇欲坠的Loki，在他后背轻轻拍打。  
王子殿下，若是我对你说这些话，你也会喜欢吗？  
像喜欢这些撩人的情诗一般喜欢？  
Thor学识不高，但好歹还是能读懂些句子的，他细细回味Loki嘴里说的情诗，不由觉得真是很美好，他说不出口，却也艳羡。

 

这才半天没见，我就如此想你的吗？  
Loki蹲坐在石块上，骂自己可笑，说好调整心态后再去见Thor的，却在这爱恋交织中觉得心口更痛了。

晚风吹过Loki单薄的衣服，他不由打了寒颤，没想到会在这里呆了这么久？现在是什么时间？  
他是不是说过晚间会和Thor在酒馆见面？  
现在还来得及吗？  
Loki想要挪动脚步，却没有信心走动，他刚才陷入与Thor的回忆当中，他们不是没有过争吵的，可比起父王说的那几句话，这些争吵都像是撒了蜜糖的情人细语。  
哎...我该拿你怎么办？我又该拿我怎么办？

流星划过绚烂的夜空。  
Loki伸出手，想要抓住那一刻的美好，可再摊开掌心的时候，却空无一物。  
他活了这么些年，原来，什么也没抓紧过。


	4. Chapter 4

**你是天意**  
 **你是达达的马蹄**  
 **滚滚了我的红尘**  
 **苦苦追寻冰天雪地**  
   
   
“Loki？Loki？醒一醒。”Thor焦急的触碰Loki的脸颊，那上面轻微的红肿让他心疼。  
他在酒馆等了很久却没有等来Loki，单方面的害怕他的王子在王宫出了什么事。  
他跑到王宫外，想要进去，可转了一圈又一圈，却始终无法进去，可转念想想，一个王子殿下，怎么也不会在自己的王宫里出事的吧？  
哎...他们的身份之别，注定了，只能在这墙外眼巴巴的张望。  
翻墙进去吗？  
只怕是在见到Loki之前就会被守卫当入侵者打死。  
   
Thor也不知道为什么，在深夜这无人的城里四处乱走，最后还是来到了和Loki常来的这块空地，每一次Loki跟他说，那繁星点点的夜空是如何如何的美，他却只能看到Loki的眼睛，比这繁星更美的存在。  
他还在震惊于昨晚可以拥有Loki的那个美梦，一边傻笑一边不愿醒。  
恩？  
就在回忆甜蜜间，Thor看到一个人，一个熟悉的身影躺在石头上。  
那不就是他的Loki吗？  
   
怎么会在这里睡着了？从王宫里出来后忘记找他了吗？  
真是个不让人省心的小王子啊。  
Thor将外衫脱下盖在Loki身上。  
这个之前想要恶作剧把石子砸他脸上却砸破了他额头的王子殿下，每次都是比他这个受害者先哭了起来，而他只能一边额头流着血一边安慰Loki，享受着痛与甜蜜。  
那个时候，Thor不敢将自己的感情透露一分一毫，可却为Loki担心他而感到无比开心。  
所以，我的王子殿下啊，即使你记不得我们的约定，也没关系，我还会在这里，守护着你，等待着你。  
   
Loki那仅仅闭上的双眸，长而翘的睫毛随着呼吸起伏，沾了水雾，让人忍不住想要轻抚。  
Thor蹲下身子，粗燥的手指温柔的划过那睫毛，随着他的动作，Loki的眼皮微微抬动。  
Oh，可真对不起...  
Thor像个做错事的孩子，将手背于身后，害怕刚才鲁莽的举动惊醒了他还在梦乡里的王子。  
所幸，Loki并没有被惊醒，只是翻转了身体，又睡了过去。  
王子殿下，别吓我了好嘛！  
Thor笑了出来，骂自己大惊小怪。  
可是啊，让Loki睡在这里始终不妥，这初秋的风，还带着凉意的。  
   
Thor思量再三，还是决定把Loki搬到那个只属于他们的秘密基地。  
可怎么搬呢？  
抱起他？  
对，像抱着心爱的人一样抱起他！  
Thor为这个决定感到欢欣雀跃，他向来身强体壮，抱一个王子大概也没什么问题的吧？  
   
Loki在睡梦中感觉漂浮在一块云朵上，这云朵居然还有温度，如此暖和？  
Thor低头看去，怀中的人突然抱住他，不由停住脚步，那近在咫尺的唇瓣，那紧紧箍住他脖颈的手臂。  
王子殿下，您是在考验我吗？  
Thor无奈的笑，他可不是什么自持力过高的圣人啊。  
他爱Loki，他需要Loki。  
   
Loki在梦中尝到了甜甜棉花糖的味道，有点像清晨Thor给他的感觉？  
Loki一个激灵醒了过来。  
恩？怎么回事？他被Thor抱在怀里？Thor在亲吻他的唇？  
等一下，Thor怎么会在这里的呢？  
   
Thor并没有给Loki什么思考的时间，他的唇齿纠缠着Loki的唇舌缠绵共舞，不再是森林里的浅尝即止，他蹂躏着梦里描绘过无数次的唇瓣，想要把他吞入骨血。  
你啊...  
Loki失笑，被动接受这个吻，却还是开始轻柔的回应，他没有想到仅仅是一个温柔的吻，就抚平了心里的痛，父亲说的那些话都像是过眼云烟，转瞬即逝，只有面前的Thor才是真实的。  
不是他在梦里梦见的棉花糖，而是真的“棉花糖”。  
   
他们拥吻着脱下彼此的衣物，进入了月光之泉，偌大的洞穴只有两人亲吻出的水声，淫靡的却如此美妙。  
人们害怕将性放于口上，却不能否认对它的痴迷。  
Thor分开了被他亲吻到近乎窒息的Loki，一双湖蓝色的眼瞳看着他的爱人。  
   
**“Loki,i give you my life and my death.**  
 **Loki，我把我的生死都交给你。”**

**“Stand of fall,I will never leave your side,I swear it to you.**   
**我向你发誓，无论生死，我都不会离开你身边。”**

Loki从Thor被水雾迷蒙的双眼中看到了深情，一如他第一面见到Thor那样。  
那双眼睛，即使见过世间冷暖，也不掺一点杂质。  
他想，他曾经一见钟情的是Thor的眼睛。  
而现在，他爱的是这个人。

Loki捧起Thor那雕塑的脸庞，听着他对自己说最爱的情话，只觉得整颗心都已经属于这个人了，还有什么好犹豫的呢？

他主动献上了自己的唇。

Thor不敢设想会有今天，他追着Loki走了好久好久，为了藏住那点小心思，不敢做任何越轨的动作，可他原本不是这样的人。  
他从小就被养父培养成杀伐果决的猎人，双手沾满血腥，身体也染上了那抹不去的味道，但他不恨养父，在这个国家里，要么生存，要么死去。  
他选择用自己的方法活着。  
且活的如此肆意。  
愿意在酒馆里喝上一天一夜就去做，愿意用一整头鹿去换一个不起眼的小酒瓶，反正只要是他愿意，就会去做。  
可遇到Loki，是他生命最美好的事，也是最无奈的事。

那是最高贵的人儿，只允许他站着远远观望。

可是他用了将近一年四季的陪伴，收获了真心，不是吗？  
他才是这个世界最幸福的人啊。

Thor化被动为主动，亲吻缠绵间，宽大的手掌伸向Loki柔软的腰肢，刚才在怀抱中的人有多完美，只有他感受的到。  
他将Loki拉近自己，彼此赤裸的身体没有一丝缝隙，某个仅属于男性的地方在叫嚣着，喧闹着，为接下来会发生的事，而微微颤立着。  
Loki觉得这里的水温可太高了，Thor的身体太热了，情欲折磨着他的大脑，身体也随着Thor每一次亲吻而颤立着。  
可他的大脑却在混乱间回响起宫廷剧里听过的那些台词。

**“Such inordinate and low desires，**   
**如此放纵下流的欲望”**

**“Such poor，such bare，such lewd，such mean attempts，**   
**如此下贱可笑荒唐陋敝的行为，”**

**“Such barren pleasures，such rude society.**   
**如此无聊的趣味，粗俗的朋友。”**

宫廷剧讲述的是一个贵族王子爱上他不该爱的人，世人对他只有误解，从没有一刻的宽恕，最后王子看着心爱的人死在眼前，可王子没有后悔过。  
王子将那份矢志不渝的爱带在身上，并愿意放弃一切回味一生。

Loki还记得当时无聊的只想谁觉的他看着这出剧的时候竟会如此痴迷。  
同样生而就为王子的他，拥有着别人口中的荣华富贵，却还不如剧里的人活的痛快，活得透彻。  
如果可以的话，他也愿意用生命去换一段刻骨铭心的爱情。  
但如果是他，绝不会接受这样的结局。


	5. Chapter 5

**你是温柔的叛逆**   
**逆转我的一年四季**

 

Thor与Loki从温热的水中缠绵到岸上，那微凉触感的石头也没能冷却两人体温过高的身躯。  
Loki居于Thor的上方，湿漉漉的发扫过Thor的脸颊，唇瓣与唇瓣的相接，尝遍彼此口中的甜美。  
Thor知道他的王子很美，可没想过他的王子殿下还有着魅惑人的本领，你看，这样恶劣的在我上方撩拨我，是在考验我的自持力吗？  
殿下，如果你只是我的殿下，我绝不会伤害你一分一毫。  
可你啊，是我的爱人呢。  
Thor翻身将Loki压在身下，却又害怕身娇肉嫩的王子被天然的石头伤到哪，宽大的手掌怀抱着Loki，Loki的腰肢甚至悬在半空。

当他是易碎品？  
Loki笑这个Thor傻，却在还没来及反应的时候，被Thor抓住了暴露在微凉空气中粉色的性器。  
嘶~  
Thor，你！  
Loki有一刻的愤怒，可Thor带着茧的掌心包裹住他的性器，缓慢的撸动着，却让他忘记了所有该有的贵族矜持。  
Thor，你快一点啊！  
Loki白嫩的胸膛蒙了一层细密的汗珠，Thor看着，红了眼睛，自己身下的那根早已挺立而胀痛，甚至从前端分泌出白浊的液体。  
Loki紧咬下唇，借着月光清晰的看到两人的淫乱。  
Thor那翘立着的性器，如此巨大，如此神圣，他根本无法设想Thor进入他身体后，会是怎样的快感。  
他渴望着也害怕着。

“啊！啊！Thor，快一点！”Loki仰着他优美的脖颈，紧紧扯住Thor近在咫尺的头发，他要到了！  
他要在Thor的掌心里释放自己了！

黏腻的液体释放在Thor的掌心，他一点也不觉得肮脏，只觉得这很神圣，这都是亲爱的王子殿下爱他的证明啊！  
“哦？殿下？？？”Thor突然惊呼出声，竟是被Loki捉住了他的性器。  
“只有我一个人，也...太狡猾了吧...”Loki眼角还有着控制不住落下的生理盐水，他就这么看着Thor，第一次感受别人的这根在自己手中，温热的将要爆炸。  
而他亲爱的Thor，竟是像不敢相信这一切，呆愣在那里，动也不动。  
真的是傻瓜！  
Loki笑骂着，手上却加了几分气力。  
他作为尊贵的王子，当然没有服侍过别人，可他也想看Thor无助的在自己手上释放的模样。  
如果那湖蓝色的眼眸也能与他一样流下泪水，就更美了。  
只是，Loki王子，并没有意识到，他想象的事不会发生。  
而眼前在做的事，是多么引火的举动。

Loki并没有等来Thor哭泣的模样，他被向来温柔待他的Thor翻过身体，未暴露在他人眼前的菊穴就这样展现在Thor的面前。  
“不...那是...”Loki红了脸，他也并非不知道男人与男人是如何交合的，可从小的贵族教育告诉他，这是多么放肆的行为。  
“Loki，放轻松。”Thor低沉的声音在看到那穴口的时候早已染上情欲，他的放轻松，没有什么可信度。  
沾着Loki液体的指尖轻柔的按压在那未有人造访的穴口处，Loki竟敏感的颤抖起来，释放了一次的粉嫩性器又有了挺立的趋势。  
“啊！”Thor将一根手指放进去了，穴口内温暖的触感让他不愿离开，可亲爱王子尖利的叫声却也不敢让他有更多的举动。  
我的王子，一根手指都受不了，如何承受我的这个呢？  
Thor栖身向前从后背拥抱住Loki，温柔的吻在他的肩头，他光滑的后背，让呜咽着的人能得到一丝喘息。  
“Thor，我，我...”Loki在亲密的爱抚下渐渐适应那指尖在穴口的进进出出，甚至想要更多。  
他无意识的扭动腰肢，想要Thor的话却羞于说出口。

恩？  
Thor敏感的察觉到Loki的适应，他努力控制自己将要爆发的兽性，而是缓慢的加入第二根手指，第三根手指，那穴口居然分泌出了肠液，让他进进出出间看到了黏腻的粉色肉壁。  
哦，真是太可爱了！  
Thor无法控制的亲吻在Loki洁白的臀部，虔诚的。  
“啊！”Loki的昂扬又一次忍不住释放了出来，他羞红了脸看到身后Thor那还一次没有释放的东西。  
他咬着唇瓣，想要把所有的羞涩都吞回口中。  
“Thor，进来！”  
这是王子殿下对他爱人至高无上的命令。  
“好的，我的殿下。”  
如果有人可以在这种情况下还不为所动，Thor只能说，那怕是个阳痿吧...  
   
Thor前端进入那被他开拓的有些湿润的穴口，却不敢再近一步，他又一次察觉到心爱的王子忍住痛却忍不住浑身颤抖的反应。  
他知道他还必须忍耐，不能伤害Loki。  
Loki艰难的抬头，看到了Thor为难的卡在那，额间满是汗水。  
都到这个地步了，还要怜惜他吗？  
Loki的心脏被名叫Thor的爱恋填得满满的。  
他不愿再看到爱人有一丝的痛苦。  
   
“啊！！！”这次是Thor的仰天嘶吼，Loki竟是自己狠狠的坐了下来，他的性器贯穿了Loki的身体，甚至能看到留下的丝丝血迹。  
“Loki...”Thor嘶哑着嗓子紧紧抱住已经控制不了流泪的Loki。  
他是真的的不想伤害他的呀。  
“傻子！”Loki转头吻过Thor的脸，他知道这个傻子又自责了。  
明明这一切都是他自愿的。  
   
Thor那缓慢温柔的动作渐渐转为用力的冲刺，他们在这名为爱的情欲里逐渐失去了理智，什么疼痛，什么阶级，都不重要了。  
Loki甚至在疼痛之后尝到了极致的快感，他的身体渴望着吞没Thor。

清晨森林里鸟儿的鸣叫唤醒了他们，Loki为自己穿戴好衣物，看向身边睡着的Thor。  
那令人痴迷的健壮身躯，在昨晚如此温柔的拥抱他，野兽般的人却有一颗温柔善良的心，为他而动。  
Thor也起身了，背对着Loki，捧起泉水清洗着臂膀上的淤泥，他知道Loki喜欢干净，本不会爱他这样粗野的男人。  
可，他们却是真切的交换了心意。  
Loki逆转了他所认知的一年四季。

Loki倚在石头上，看着Thor背对着他宽厚的背，不由自主笑出了声。  
他没有妄想过时间会停止，可却愿意让这最美好的一刻永远停留着，记在他灵魂的深处。


	6. Chapter 6

**偏偏我越抱越紧**   
**偏偏我越爱越贪心**

 

美好可以持续多久呢？Loki是得不到答案的。  
他还混迹在市井的人群中，还呆在这个父王说是下贱的地方，只是不同于往日。  
他多了一个目的，那就是来看看Thor，或许只是在Thor那间小而干净的屋子里温存一番。  
Loki不是痴迷于这种欢愉，而是痴迷于Thor。  
而Thor亦然。

“接了任务吗？”Loki靠在Thor家里唯一值钱的皮椅上，看着爱人整理着那些打猎所用的器具，温存的时间永远那么短，短到他忘记了Thor的生计，忘记了他的身份。  
“恩，只出去一段时间，你放心，我很快就回来。”带着像你求婚的宝石而回来。  
Thor知道Loki断然是看不上这次任务将会得到的碧绿宝石，而且在这世间，没有比Loki的眼眸更美的宝石了。  
可他还是会拿着它，做一场虚妄的求婚，不是要他的王子真的嫁给他，而是告诉Loki，他的心全归他所有。  
“Thor，我会等着你的。”Loki弓着身子看向他的爱人，Thor那么认真的整理行囊，都不看他了。  
Thor笑着抬头，却看到亲爱的王子对他眨着眼睛。  
我的殿下，你这是要挑战我的抑制力来折磨死我吗？  
那我也心甘情愿。

“给你。”Loki将身上从小就带着的红绳放于Thor宽大的掌心，这是他母后还没有病逝的时候为他祈福而来的小物件，一带就是二十多年，可这刻却只想心甘情愿的交给Thor。  
Thor望着手中还带有Loki体温的红绳，一股酸意涌向鼻息，王子殿下拥有这个世界尊贵的一切，或许可以送他一把纯金打造的弓箭，或者送些其他值钱的东西。  
可都不如这种贴身的物品啊，他明白礼物的意义，也明白Loki的心，那颗永远不掩藏爱意的心。

“Loki，我爱你。”Thor将近在咫尺的王子殿下抱于怀中，他在王子通红的耳尖轻轻吹气，离该出发的清晨还早的很，他们有很多很多时间继续温存。  
“Thor，我也爱你。”Loki那低声呜咽着的爱语，让Thor不能停止身下的举动。  
他从背后紧紧抱住他的王子殿下，这份爱恋让他变得太过于贪心了。  
可这一切都是他的爱人所赋予的啊。  
他可以骄傲，可以自豪。

“Loki？Loki！你听没听到我说的话？！”国王大怒，这个唯一的儿子竟在议事的时候分了神，在严肃的话题面前笑出了声，笑什么？  
贵族们不认同的皱眉，他们的王子殿下真是越来越放肆了，混迹于肮脏下贱的地方也就罢了，居然还养了一个猎人做情夫？  
国王殿下却不放弃的要他来参加会议，然后出声笑话他们？  
呵，如果Loki没有这样高贵的出身，还敢如此肆意妄为吗？  
贵族们身体里流着腐朽传统的血液，在他们眼中，任何不正统的人，都是卑贱的，包括这个不能随意指责的王子殿下。  
Loki很快意识到自己的失礼，他很少在这种可以告诉世人不是个草包王子的时候失礼，可最近与Thor过度的温存，让整颗枯竭的心都鲜活了起来，他能在这无聊无趣贵族人想要打压平民的会议上想起和Thor一起无拘无束的日子。  
他们曾买下一艘木船，在大海里漂流，Thor像是如鱼得水一般为他抓上食物，他们也曾在荒无人烟的山洞里支起烤火架将那些鲜美的鱼儿做成食物。  
怕是这里的贵族没有一个人，懂得这样的生存的方式，他们只是高高在上的，自诩可以睥睨世人。

“对不起，国王殿下，我并不同意这项法规，这是给我们的民众造成更大的压迫，总有一天会得到反噬的！”Loki不卑不亢的看着这些嫌弃他的贵族，他并不认为又一次加大收税是什么明智的举动，国家早已因为常年的抵御外族入侵千疮百孔，在那个市井中看过太多吃不上饭流离失所却不得不活下来的人民了。  
“王子殿下，您怕是不明白，邻国还是想要攻打我们，如果不加大税收根本无力支付大额的军事输出，还是说，殿下其实是想让我们伟大的国王将国家双手递给敌人？您没有上过战场，并不知道一个战败的国家是如何苟活的。”年迈的男人早已对这个离经叛道的王子有诸多的意见，可他们亲爱的王子却毫无察觉还在这里大放厥词，不觉得可笑吗？  
Loki适时的闭了嘴，他无法反驳，也还记得当年教他剑术的老师从邻国逃回来的模样，没了双手，也没了意气风发，只是木然的看着他，甚至都不再记得他这个学生。  
战争是苦痛的，却又是必然存在的。

Loki为自己放肆的饮酒找了个好的理由，他知道有时候自己对贵族的看法也很偏颇，和那些执拗看不惯他的人也没什么区别。  
可要怎么办呢？  
他有点想念Thor在身边的日子，可以跟他毫无保留的说这些烦恼，虽然Thor识字不多，却比他的人生经验丰富许多，有时候会开导他走向新的方向。  
Thor你在哪呢？  
打猎的还好吗？  
有没有受伤？  
Loki趴在酒桌上，面前的酒杯早已成了几重幻影，这次喝得实在是有些多了。

“Loki，醒了吗？喝点水吧...”想到谁就会见到谁，Loki小息了一会居然被Thor抬回了酒馆里的屋子，他身上盖着薄被，还有一丝海水的味道。  
Loki看到他的爱人拘泥的站在那边，想要递杯水却又怕满身的污泥沾染了他。  
真是的...  
Loki笑出了声，酒也醒了几分。  
他毫不在意的起身靠近Thor。  
Thor身上有着泥土和血的味道，那是Loki曾经最不喜欢的味道，却因为是Thor，他甚至感到有几分痴迷。  
“欢迎回来。”Loki毫不在意身上这件高级的皮质大衣，他只是紧紧的抱住Thor，为Thor在他困惑的时候回来而感到高兴。  
“Loki，脏...”Thor被抱了满怀，想念着的温暖身躯就在眼前，可他动也不敢动。  
“不脏的，我的Thor。”Loki凑近Thor的耳边，低声呢喃像是一种邀请。

王子殿下，我如此爱你，可要如何是好呢？  
Thor很快就将笑意满盈的王子殿下压到了床边。

欢愉之后。  
Thor将Loki圈在自己怀中。  
他从掉落地上的衣裤里拿出一个精巧的盒子。

送我礼物？  
Loki差点失笑，Thor这是把他当成女人，要送礼物吗？  
不过也好，倒是要看看Thor会送他这个富贵王子，什么东西。


	7. Chapter 7

**左手掌握着空心**   
**右手掌握着痴心**

 

Thor拿出来的是个碧绿的宝石，不过是Loki见过最普通的那种，而且有点...像个假的？  
可Loki没有说话，他看到了Thor手上新增的伤口，不难想象，这种不是Thor阶层能买到的宝石该是从哪换的。  
“Loki，我知道，你见过无数精致的宝石，我也知道这很普通，如果可以的话，我也想将世间最美好的东西都送给你，可没有一个东西都珍贵过你，你的眼睛，是我见过最美的，而这绿宝石不及万分之一。”Thor将宝石放在Loki的手心，他不指望Loki能喜欢，却只想王子殿下可以明白这份心意。  
Thor，几天不见？怎么这么会说话了？  
Loki忍不住笑了出来，这是他收过最不值钱的礼物，却也是最值钱的礼物啊！  
“Loki，我...是我贪心妄想，我想让你嫁给我...”Thor将怀中的Loki转过身，直面自己，他知道他的话太过天真了，可想了很久很久，今天一定要说出口。  
恩？嫁给...Thor？  
Loki甚至反应不过来。  
“不是真的嫁给我...不是，也是真的嫁给我...就...我从小就渴望有一个温暖的家庭，所爱的人在身边，一起度过所有的快乐不快乐。”  
“我知道你是尊贵的王子殿下，不会真的嫁给我，但我发誓，我Thor，此生，只会忠于你，守护你，决不食言。”  
Loki无法想象自己是有多爱哭，那眼泪夺眶而出迷糊了视线。  
小时候孤独的一个人在城堡里的时候，也会想有一个人，带他走。  
然后像是那些平民一样，在不富裕却温暖的家里一起生活。

“我答应你，Thor。”

**“This，in the name of God，I promise here.**   
**以上帝的名义，我在此立誓”**

**“And I will die hundred thousand deaths**   
**我宁愿死千万次”**

**“ere break the smallest parcel of this vow.**   
**也绝不会违背誓言的只言片语。”**

从Loki口中说出的那些优美词语，让Thor红了眼眶，他知道他的王子殿下有多好，也知道他的Loki有着不输他一分的心。  
他发誓要永远守护他，就会做到。  
而Loki发誓绝不违背只言片语，也同样会做到。  
他们都掌控着彼此这颗痴心。

“不过现在，Thor，你明早该去找找给这宝石的商人，是个假的哦。”Loki忍不住说出了实情，Thor都是他的丈夫了，当然要为丈夫讨回公道啦，怎么能让无良的人骗到Thor呢？  
“啊？”Thor不敢相信，这个他用命博来的宝石是个假的？  
Thor虽然见多识广，可从没有用过这些昂贵的东西，自然是不会懂的。  
他想明早，他一定要带着刚嫁给他的丈夫去找那个人好好理论一番。

Thor和Loki相拥而眠，一夜好梦。  
却被一阵敲门声吵醒。  
谁会打扰Loki？  
Thor先是睁开了眼眸，这个酒馆所有人都知道Loki是王子殿下，如果没有紧要的事，自然不会来打扰他们。  
“Loki？醒了吗？把衣服穿好，有人找。”Thor俯身在爱人的耳边轻语，他也并不想打扰到Loki的美梦，但是吧，这阵敲门声可太急促了。  
“唔...好...”Loki还没完全清醒，在Thor温柔的伺候下穿戴好衣服。  
如果是以前，他绝对不会让Thor做这件事，毕竟这像是身边侍从做的事，但是现在不同了。

Loki打开了房门。

“殿下，不好了，国王殿下好像让侍卫长带了很多人来这里，您...您让Thor先生躲一躲吧。”女人焦急的看着Loki，她很是喜欢这个放下身段与他们混迹在一起的王子殿下，也并不歧视殿下与猎人的爱情。  
本就是像天神的两个出色的男人，为何不能在一起呢？  
如果这是卑贱的话，绝不会是上帝的旨意，只是人类为无法控制的行为套上下贱的定义罢了。

“好，我知道了，谢谢。”Loki清醒了不少，从昨晚，不，从他和Thor在一起的时候，他就下定决心，决不让Thor受到任何伤害，尤其是来自他父王的伤害。  
“Thor，这楼不高，你有把握跳下去不让他人发现吗？”Loki打开了窗户，看到正聚集在酒馆门前的国王军。  
“没问题的，Loki，你一切小心，我会等你。”Thor准备翻身而跳，在走之前拉扯过Loki给了他一个吻。  
“好。”  
时间紧迫，并不容许他们继续温存。

Loki是被他国王军强制性的带了回去，即使没有戴上刑具，可也让他觉得受到了屈辱，做什么？父王允许这些人这么粗鲁的对他了？  
Loki看到了混迹在人群中的Thor，递给Thor一个安心的眼神，只要还能自由，就可以再见到Thor。  
Loki紧握手中的宝石，他想，他或许要等到再逃出来的时候，才能陪他家的Thor去找那个人理论了。

父王，怎么了？  
Loki不敢相信眼前的一幕，向来硬朗的国王就这样安静的躺在床上，喘着粗气，看到他的时候想要起身却都起不了。  
“国王，他，怎么了？”Loki被吓得手心冒汗，从没有一天想到，那个永远耳提命面训斥他的父王会躺在这，无法动弹。  
他甚至搜寻到久远的记忆，母亲逝去的那一晚也是这样的，毫无生气的躺在那，连一个笑容都无法给他。  
Loki没来由的感到心慌。  
“王子殿下，不要急，国王殿下这是操劳过度，再加上我们与邻国的战争在即，所以体力不支才晕倒的。”年迈的大臣看着王子害怕的神情，总算感到了一丝的欣慰，虽然王子殿下是个顽劣的主，但好歹还在意血缘，还是善良的，有一点国王从未说错，Loki并非不适合当一个王。  
王可以有很多种，如国王殿下这种铁血，也可以如Loki这样心系人民的。

Loki在国王的房间里坐着，他已经很久没有这么心平气和的与父王在一起了，他们总是争吵开始决裂结束，他甚至都不记得父王那满头的黑发成了白发。  
“Loki...”国王轻声的呼喊。  
Loki站了起来，打翻了身边的茶水。  
“我在...”Loki牵起父王微微颤颤的手，尽量让自己不要哭出来。  
“你很适合成为王...”Loki从未想过他会在父王的口中听到对自己的认可，他一直以为，父亲不理解他。  
难道不是不理解，只是有太多期许了吗？

国王的病情安稳了不少，Loki也回到了他作为王子在这牢笼般的城堡里的住处，干净的一尘不染的地方，只有他一个人，空旷的可怕。  
Loki很是怀念Thor那间小屋子，杂乱却满是阳光。  
Thor啊，我怎么又开始想你了呢？  
不过这次，我们怕是要很久都不能见到了。


	8. Chapter 8

**十指紧扣一本心经**   
**刻骨铭心着苦心**

 

Thor在城里深入简出，不敢过于张扬，怕给Loki带来更多的麻烦。  
现在要做的就是等待，虽然这份等待深深的折磨着他。  
他从三两好友口中打听到国王殿下好像生了病，Loki自然是要待在王宫的。  
他也会祈祷国王陛下赶紧好起来，即使Loki口上说着讨厌这个总是讨厌他的父亲，可Thor明白，那血浓于水的亲情，是Loki割舍不掉的。  
Loki分明爱着自己的父王，只是怕不负期待罢了。  
Thor手中还拿着那根红绳，他盯着这个小物件失了魂，紧紧握住的手似乎想要从中汲取一些Loki的温度，他想他，想的怕是要疯了，血液里甚至有个声音告诉他，去找Loki，翻过那道满是青苔的城墙。

“我想父王已经好的差不多了，我也可以出去了吧。”Loki高扬着下巴，对面前这些说是保护他实质上是软禁他的侍卫感到愤怒，他并不是不关心自己的父亲，而是想要出去看一看Thor，太久没见了，害怕Thor会出什么事。  
“殿下，国王要见您。”大臣及时的赶到，缓解了这边剑拔弩张的气氛。  
见我？Loki忍不住皱眉，他的父王最近都在修养着，对于这个不成才的儿子，向来是能不见就不要见。  
那为什么现在要喊他过去？  
Loki想到了什么却抓不住。  
他直觉这并不是好事。

“我想你该学着做一个真正的国王了。”国王看着他的儿子，眼中再无慈悲，他这幅老去的身体还不知道能坚持多久，必须要让自己的儿子继位了。  
“我...我还不够格...”国王的话让Loki感到害怕，他知道从出生开始，自己的命运就是注定的，但是他从未想过要成为国王，他只想做一个对国家人民有用的人，被父亲认可，在什么样的位置上都无所谓。  
“是因为那个猎人Thor？”国王强忍住怒气，他的儿子太过分了，不过就是一段露水情缘，还把它当真了？  
Loki不回话，确实有Thor的原因，可也不完全是，再说了，他绝不会让父亲有借口去对Thor做不利的事情，绝不能！  
“你出去吧。”国王下了逐客令，不想再见到这个不成器的儿子，他也要想想，那个Thor了。

“殿下，若是要让王子回心转意，突破点还在猎人Thor的身上。”大臣站在国王的床边，将手下打听来的一切事情都告知于国王，王子殿下要比他们想象的陷入更深。  
“什么？这个混账！咳咳咳！”国王剧烈的咳嗽起来，没想到Loki和Thor如此不知廉耻，许下终身？  
Loki，是你逼我的，我也必须要逼你，让你成长。  
“听好，无论用什么方法，生擒Thor。”  
“遵命，国王殿下。”

Loki啊Loki，你必须要成长，可别怪我了。  
谁要你留下这样一个隐患呢？  
国王虽然觉得Thor和Loki的行为举止是罪恶的，但他想，如果是一个普通人，他根本就不会去在意，随他们自己灭亡就好。  
但这是王子，他国家未来的继承人，就必须要行动。

“您已经好了？”Loki警惕的看着面前没有穿着国王华美衣物，也没有带着王冠的父亲，他似乎很多年没有见过这样的父亲了，他们只是在年年岁岁的互相误解里变得不再认识。  
“Loki，这是我要给你的东西，你必须要接受。”国王拿起放在一边的王冠，那是象征着权利的王冠，是他认可Loki的一种方式，也同样是Loki一生都不想接下的东西。  
“我不需要，我还不够格，父王，您是知道的。”Loki想也不想的就将王冠往外推，他的心很焦灼，父王这么做是为什么？  
他直觉的想到了Thor，他急需要出去寻找，看一看Thor还好不好。

Loki啊，若是你接下该多好？  
国王望着Loki焦急推辞而走出去的身影，只能摇头叹息。  
他听说那个猎人Thor也是个不可多得的勇士，并不是自己口中过于下贱卑微的人。  
只是太可惜了，无论他和Loki的身份与地位，还是是一个阻碍Loki成为王的人，都必须要让他下狠手。  
猎人Thor，愿你下一世不会再遇到我的儿子，去受不该受的苦痛。

Thor没想到他还是被王国军找到了，那些高贵的穿着银色铠甲的骑士们，坐在容貌鲜亮的马匹上，看着他就像在看一个可悲的下等人。  
Thor高昂着头，他是Loki的丈夫，是王子心爱之人，凭什么被这些贵族所看不起？  
若这世间有人可以看不起他，那也只有Loki和他自己。  
“不要做无畏的抵抗，我们是奉了国王的命令来抓你的。”为首的青年男子，看到Thor那不卑不亢的模样，只觉得讽刺，他和王子的事已经传遍了全国，怎么做到如此坦然的面对他人的？  
“我犯了什么罪？”Thor紧握掌心里的弓箭，他如果没有猜错，如果不承认莫须有的罪名，就免不了与国王军的争斗，他没有一分的胜算，可在手中被他紧握的红绳给予了无限的力量，无论胜与不胜，都要试一试，决不能让Loki在回来的时候看不到他。  
“什么罪？你不知道吗？引诱王子殿下，堕入地狱的深渊，你是如何做到如此厚脸皮的还敢来问？”男人握紧手中的长枪，随时准备贯穿这个看似强壮的猎人，如果不是被命令要生擒这个人，他真的会杀了他，玷污他们贵族的男人。  
“我与王子殿下，不，我与Loki是真心相爱的，有何罪？”Thor不怒反笑，觉得这些高高在上的贵族真是迂腐的可笑，擅自为两个相爱的人下了罪名，即使诸神在上，也不敢如此。  
他以前也曾觉得这是玷污了他的王子殿下，可Loki一次又一次的告诉他，他值得，他并不是玷污他的另一半，所以Thor绝不会屈服。

男人执着长枪毫不犹豫的刺了过去，堪堪擦过Thor的衣衫，他用尽力气一拳击向马匹，马受到了惊吓，仰天嘶鸣。  
在场的其他国王军感到愤怒无比，这个下贱的贫民居然敢挑战他们？  
很好！  
国王军纷纷从马匹上下来，凭着人多势众狠狠的将还在极力反抗的Thor压倒在泥地里，Thor的弓箭被扔了，可他还手里还紧握着红绳，紧紧握住绝不放手。

“该死！”  
Loki打翻了侍女送来的水果，现在这是要将他软禁？  
他可是这个国家尊贵的王子啊！


	9. Chapter 9

**可不可以不甘心**

 

“Loki。”  
国王又将Loki带到了这王座前，他手中还是那象征权力的王冠。  
他想无论如何今天就是把它戴在Loki头上的时候了。  
Loki的所有荒唐，到此为止。  
“父亲，你要做什么？”Loki挣脱了这些说是保护他实则在胁迫他的侍卫，看着面前默许这一切的男人，只觉得惊慌无措，他的父王曾经强迫过他做很多事，但从没有过一次，要强迫他戴上这沉重的王冠。  
他曾相信只要真心的抵抗，就会有用...  
可是，错了吗？  
“Loki，你可以不戴，但是你的Thor怕就是...”  
“父亲，你说什么？Thor怎么了？！”Loki从没有如此的暴怒过，当他听到从父王口中说出的Thor，就知道这几日突然的担心是怎么回事了。  
他的父王居然如此对他，动了他的Thor？  
不！他不信！  
“Loki，荒唐的闹剧，就到这里结束了，你必须要继位，我这个身体还不知道能支撑多久，这个王冠终究属于你，国家也将属于你，而Thor，那只是你做的一个悠长的梦。”  
不不不，他不是梦！  
Thor是如此鲜活真实的人，怎么会只是一个梦呢？  
Loki强忍住流泪的冲动，他紧抿着双唇，他知道父王这么说就是已经对Thor下了手，他必须要清醒着去救他。  
“放了他，求求你，父亲，求求你！”Loki拽住国王的衣角，就像小时候想要得到什么一样像他的父亲撒娇。  
“Loki，你成为王，放弃他，我对天发誓，绝不会杀了他。”  
不！  
我对诸神发过誓，我绝不会背对自己的誓言，你是要我放弃Thor？  
绝不！  
Loki甚至听到自己心在滴血的声音，那一点一点蚕食着他的生命。

Loki所有脆弱的模样都被国王收入眼帘，他的儿子啊，一定要让他做到这么绝来逼迫吗？  
国王突然发力，把还在颤抖着的Loki逼到王座上。  
他将王冠紧紧的扣在Loki头上，Loki推拒着父亲，却发现根本推不动，害怕让他失去了力量，而这个常年征战的父王他根本无法抵抗。

**“Loki，will be king.**   
**Loki，你将成为国王。”**

Thor奋力的挣扎着，却被那群高贵的国王军当动物一般戏耍，被扔在泥地里，滚了一次又一次，他想要给Loki看到一个清爽的自己，却成了空。  
Loki，我不知道到底发生了什么，可我不会放弃的，你也不能放弃！  
Thor紧咬着嘴唇，承受一次又一次的屈辱，蹭破了掌心，血侵染了红绳。

**“I cant.**   
**我不能。”**

Loki忍着那将要夺眶而出的眼泪，他不能的。

“好了，我想你现在只是需要休息。”国王放开了Loki，他知道他亲爱的儿子最终一定会接受的，只是没想到坊间传闻Loki对Thor的爱竟是如此鲜活而沉重，他在Loki眼中看到了从未看过的痛苦。  
可是，对不起，我不能放了Thor。  
国王背着双手，摇头叹息，如果Loki喜欢的是一个普通的女孩，他或许会让他接她回来，做个情妇。  
只可惜，并不是。

Loki是被人扶着出去的，他双腿虚软，即使什么也没从父王口中得到，但也知道了，Thor，怕是受到了折磨。  
诸神啊，为什么要这么对他们呢？  
他还没忘记求婚那天的美好，但转眼一分别却是真正的再见吗？  
他不要这结局，更不要这命运！

Loki穿着丝质的睡衣倚在城堡的窗户前，他住的地方这么高，连跳下去都不可能，可真的很想立马跳下去，去不顾一切的找Thor。  
Thor，不要放弃，无论你受了多少伤害，我一定会救你出来！  
Loki紧紧握着那廉价的绿宝石，棱角刺破了掌心，血滴落在地上，一片鲜红，可他毫不在意，像是被谁抽走了灵魂。

“放我出去！”Thor在这暗无天日的地牢里嘶吼，却没有等到任何人的回答，衣服也破了，身上满是细碎的伤痕，可他根本不在意，只希望可以用自己这声嘶力竭的喊叫传达给Loki。  
然而喊叫没有起到任何的作用，就像这座阴冷的城堡一般，他和Loki一个天上一个地下，永远也无法相拥在一起。  
Thor累的瘫倒在地上，上一刻他们还在享受着美好的温存，这一刻却要如此吗？  
他在这暗无天日的地牢里，还能有机会见到Loki吗？  
就算他是罪人，死之前也应该可以见到深爱的人一面吧？  
不要这么对他，好吗？

清晨还是再次来到了，Loki就坐在那向往着外面看了一整夜，掌心里的伤痕早已止了血，留下了疤痕，而地上那摊鲜红也凝固了。  
“啊，殿下！您！”侍女惊恐出声，她看到的是苍白着脸的王子殿下，看到的是凝固的血液，她害怕极了。  
“我让你进来了吗？！”Loki从未这么对着侍女说过话，那阴冷的声音放佛来自地狱。  
侍女惶恐的跪在地上，却不是害怕自己会出什么事，而是害怕国王殿下要看到这样的王子，还不知道要如何惩罚她呢...

“国王...国王殿下让您去大殿...”  
“呵，好啊，你让那些所谓保护着我的人压我去，不然我是绝对不会去的！”  
他的父亲真是够狠绝的，一次不够，还要再来一次，为了逼死他吗？  
“对不起，殿下，既然您出声了，我们也只能这么做...殿下，国王说过，这次会面是关于那个Thor。”侍卫闯入屋子，胡乱的给Loki披上外套，他们这个王子也太肆意妄为了吧，国王殿下的旨意也敢违抗？真当不敢将他押走？  
Thor？Thor他！！！  
Loki在恍惚间被两个侍卫压着出了房门，他那轻微的可以忽略不计的挣扎根本毫无作用。

Loki被侍卫们摔倒在地上，仰起头看向他的父王。  
默认了这一切吗？连一点心疼都不愿再给我了吗？  
父亲啊父亲，你知道吗，你作为一个王或许是合格的，可作为一个人父，却是如此失败。  
国王看着他的儿子那讥讽的眼神，不难猜到他对他的失望，可他是国王，不止是一个父亲，他要对整个国家负责，绝不是对Loki一人负责。  
坐上这个王位，就要有所取舍。


	10. Chapter 10

**可不可以不认命**

 

“Loki，不要说话，仔细的听。”国王及时制止了Loki将要说出口的话，他等着Loki站起来，像是一个王子一样，还没舍弃自己的骄傲。  
沉重且杂乱的脚步声响起又停止，Loki不懂，他父王的意思。  
“猎人Thor就在两间房之后，我想他现在正被捆绑着，被国王军压制着，我劝你不要说错误的话，他的命，只掌握在你的手上。”国王从侍从手上拿过那属于Thor的弓箭，Loki一眼就看到了，他的父亲，竟是真的把Thor抓了起来？他那一点点的奢望都被击碎。  
Loki的心脏像被撕裂了一般，指甲刺入掌心，昨晚留下的伤口又被扯破，可这点痛和内心的痛比起来，又算什么呢？

“放开我！”Thor的声音已然嘶哑，可还不放弃要去挣脱，即使双手已被铁锁困住，而他的挣脱，只不过是让手腕多了几条伤痕罢了。  
“乖乖站这，你还没有资格进入王国的大厅。”国王军对着这个卑微的骑士只有不爽。  
Thor不敢相信，前方不远处就是王国的议事大厅？那里有着国王的宝座？  
或许，Loki也在？  
他整颗心欢欣跳跃着，即使在眼下的情况里，他若是能见到Loki一面也好啊！

我可以拿我的性命去换他吗？

Loki双手无力的垂下，他放弃了所有抵抗，在现实的面前，挣扎显得是多么的无力啊。  
“Loki。”国王坐在那高高的王位上，不让自己的心疼溢出，已经做到今日这个地步了，再无退路。

**“Time has come for you to take the throne.**   
**该你接管王位了。”**

Loki看着他的父亲，就这么安静的看着，脑海里却都是与Thor的点点滴滴，相遇相识相爱，一份刻骨铭心的感情从来不需要用时间去衡量，他想他应该知足，人生中有过这样一段美好的时间。  
Thor，对不起，只有接下王位放弃你才能救你。

**“And what for Thor.**   
**Thor 会怎么样。”**

国王起身，面对他默默不语的儿子有些焦急，甚至想让侍卫再去逼迫Loki。  
可是Loki却制止了那些人，自己开了口。  
Thor会怎样？  
儿子，你这是妥协吗？

“别再挣扎了！”侍卫拉扯住想要往前跑的Thor，他不明白一个刚才还好好的犯人，怎么突然又要暴动？一刻机会也不放过？但是又有什么用呢？  
Thor看着前方，他的Loki，他的王子殿下，就在那里，只要努力一些，说不定还能见到的！  
Loki，等等我，等等我就去接你回来。  
铁锁终究磨破了他的手腕，鲜血直流，可Thor还是像个勇士一样往前冲着，即使被人按住也不要屈服，他的心很慌，有种预感，或许就要失去Loki了。

Loki那忍不住从眼角滑落的泪水，不得不用手轻轻拭去。  
他已经下了决心，成为王，忘记Thor，求Thor一个存活，绝不会像那出宫廷剧一样，接受结局。

“Loki，戴上王冠，我就回答你...”国王执着着要听Loki一句肯定的誓言。  
Loki微微点头，走到了王座前，等着他的父亲为他戴上王冠，这是他第一次主动的去接受，会成为国王这个事实。

那结着缤纷果实的苹果树，也到了枯萎的季节。  
成熟鲜红的苹果掉落在地上，最终腐烂而亡。

**“Thor must spend days in the dungeons.**   
**Thor 必须在地牢中度日。”**

国王将头上的王冠摘下，给他的儿子戴上，看着Loki眼中近乎绝望的眼神，手却忍不住颤抖了，可他必须要继续，这不是真正的继位大典，但意义却无比重要。

好，在牢里至少还会活着。  
Tho啊，你一定要好好的活着。

“侍卫长，国王的命令，把犯人带回地牢。”  
从国王大厅走来一个大臣，他对着正把Thor按在地上的侍卫命令到。  
原先作为贵族的他是瞧不起这个肮脏卑贱的血统的，可他不得不感谢Thor，若不是有Thor的存在，王子殿下怕是要幼稚一辈子，也不愿接管王位。  
希望国王殿下的眼光没有错，王子会是个值得信赖的新王吧。

Loki坐在王位上，看着听了他父亲命令散去的众人，终究控制不住了，他的手支撑着头，不让自己倒下。  
记忆又重回求婚的那天，他与Thor在酒馆那实在不算舒适的床上用行动证明和对方的爱，Loki还记得Thor温柔亲吻他的眉眼，用尽一切的去取悦他，在他的耳边用那磁性的声音说着爱意，他也捧着Thor的脸，告诉他，愿意将自己的一切奉献于他。  
那个吻是多么炽烈而温柔啊，还以为这就会是一辈子。  
那断断续续破碎的呻吟，Thor温柔的贯穿，他将Thor的手掌放在自己的心口，温暖的手融化了他的心，也想让Thor感受他的温度。  
可原来，都是一场美梦了。

再见，Thor。

Loki再也忍不住的泪流满面，他低低的抽泣声在空档的大厅里回响，再也没有一个人，会来抱抱他，心疼的跟他说“别哭了，一切都有我。”  
Thor，对不起，我放弃了，所以你也放弃吧。  
从他手上滑落的翠绿宝石，最终成了一摊碎片，再不复原样。

“让我去见你们的王，求你们了！求求你们了！”Thor从没有像现在一样卑微，他跪在这干净的地牢里，为什么不让他回到那个满是腥臭的地方？他很是害怕，害怕这种好的改变才是最不好的，他嘶声力竭的呼喊着，却没有一个人愿意理他。  
国王为什么要让他出了地牢，又回到地牢？  
他根本不敢往深处去想...  
“我劝你不要喊了，不会有人理你的，整个王宫都在准备着三天后的新王继任大典，没有人会理你这样的罪犯的。”看管牢狱的侍卫倚在墙边，国王有命令，无论如何都要看住这个人，决不能让他在这三天逃出来。  
不由觉得好笑，这么一个粗鄙满身都是伤痕的男人，怎么可能能逃过戒备森严的监狱？国王殿下也太小心了吧。  
他啊，还想赶紧换班，去好好喝一顿，还不知道新王继任以后，会怎样改变作息和工作呢。


	11. Chapter 11

**一朵雪花一朵梦境**

 

新王继任？  
国王只有一个儿子，那就是Loki。  
新王的继任？是Loki？为什么？  
Thor紧抓着面前的铁栏，却无力的滑落在地上，他从来都不觉得心爱的王子殿下是个无能的人，Loki是适合成为王的，可为什么要这么急迫？

“我...我能见见Lo...王子殿下吗？”Thor绝望的对着面前的侍卫央求着，他想见一见Loki，他想知道所有的事情，这已经超出所能预想的范围了。  
“凭你？也可以见我们新王？别开玩笑了。”侍卫像是出气一样用脚踢向铁栏，正好踩上Thor那还没离开铁栏的手。  
嘶...痛彻心扉。

“做什么呢？该换班了。”几个侍卫走进来却正见到这一幕，领头的男人看着手下这个肆意妄为的小侍卫，祈祷着，他三天后不会变成一具白骨。

Loki就站在最后，他用披风掩住了自己的身躯，求了好友大半夜，这才能混进来看一看，他的Thor。  
Loki知道这是不应该的，可他只是想看看Thor，好不好。  
他紧紧握住双拳，面前这个愚蠢的侍卫让他记住了，怎么敢如此的伤害Thor？

Oh，Thor，你受到了多少屈辱？  
Loki的双眼被泪水迷蒙，那个意气风发高大强壮的男人居然成了这幅落魄的模样，满是污泥的衣服，露出的肌肤满是伤痕，而他最爱的那双眼眸失了神采，一片死灰。  
Thor，你不能这样！  
Loki紧紧咬住自己的双唇，不让那将要脱口而出的喊声溢出口。  
他不能，他必须要继位，才能救Thor。

“他...他不会来了吗？”Thor并没有在意这嘈杂的人群，他甚至感觉不到手上的痛，只是坐在角落呢喃自语。  
Loki不会来了，而他也不会出去了，再也见不到了。  
这个美梦终是在他小心翼翼中被打破。  
现实伤的他体无完肤。

不！我来看你了啊！  
Thor！  
我...  
Loki一只手狠狠的掐痛大腿，让他控制不住的脚步停下，他是那么的想去触碰恋人，可是不能。  
为什么？明明已经做好了决定，却在看到Thor的目光下，愿意放弃一切，与他共死？  
Loki啊Loki，你不能，放弃只是生离，可若Thor死了，你又该如何活下去？

Loki不知道，他是如何回到自己宫殿了，眼泪像是断了线，迷糊了所有眼前的景象，他在跌跌撞撞间又一次伤害到自己。  
翠绿的宝石碎片被放在一个红色的木盒中，他还是放不下，即使碎掉了也要捡起来。  
夜晚的风吹起Loki的发梢，那上一刻还曾被Thor把握在手里，亲吻过的发梢。  
Thor悲凉绝望的眼神深深刺激了Loki，他想，他不止是需要继位来救他。  
还要，与他，断的彻底。  
父王说的对，已经决定去舍弃了，还困着Thor的心做什么呢？  
或许，过些年，Thor被他放出去了，可以找一个温柔美丽的姑娘，生儿育女。  
可去他的找一个姑娘！  
Loki感到仅是想象，心脏就痛得无法抑制。  
但，现实却告诉他应该这么做。

三天后，Thor，我可能会伤害你，对不起。  
请一定要只记住我们之间的美好，不要记住这些苦痛。

“父亲，继任那天，我只有一个要求。”  
Loki站在他年迈的父亲面前，高昂着头，抹去了所有眼泪，让他成为王，他会如他所愿。  
但是他也有着他的骄傲，绝不会成为和父亲一样的国王，要用他的方式去做。  
“恩？”国王不相信从他的儿子口中说出的这些话，或许，Loki是真的成长了？愿为大局着想？  
“我答应你，但是那天，你别想妄想能做其他的事，你知道的，他的命，只在你的手中。”  
“父亲大人，我看起来有那么愚蠢吗？呵，我不会妄想的，您说的对，一切都是一场梦罢了，我醒了，但他并没有做错，就让我做这最后一件拯救他的事吧，之后，我会成为一个王，一个比您更伟大的王。”  
Loki只觉得全身血液倒流，他根本不认为这一切是一场美梦，美梦里怎么会让遇到这么好的人呢？

今年的第一场雪来到了，雪花飘进窗台，又渐渐消融，不留痕迹。

在全国上下努力的忙碌之后，新王继承大典到来了。  
人民们熟识这位王子，说不上喜欢还是不喜欢，这些年的战争磨去了他们的喜乐，家园受创还要艰苦的活着，谁来做王又有什么关系呢？  
只期望这位新王，会带来平安喜乐的生活。  
贵族们只是嗤笑着这一场愚蠢的继位，谁不知道国王用威逼利诱才让王子殿下继位，那个特立独行的异类，真的可以带领他们？不会太可笑了吗？

Loki麻木的试穿着象征王的衣服，极尽华丽的，是他从来也不会穿的，可现在正可笑的套在身上。  
“殿下，您真好看。”侍女红着脸，忍不住对他们这个俊美的王子夸赞。  
好看吗？  
可惜Thor并看不到。  
哦，对了，那天就会让他看到了，只是不知道，他说出那些话后，Thor可还会夸赞他，好看？  
Loki啊，你可别再痴心妄想了吧。

“喂，你死了没？”小侍卫被他的长官训了一顿，这几天对着Thor态度好了不少，可这个叫Thor的却看都不看他，不吃也不喝，像是一个死人。  
Thor蠕动着嘴唇，却什么话也说不出来，到了吗？三天之后到了吗？  
他的王子殿下就要成为国王了，可他却在远处看一看的权利都不再有了。  
“你别吓我啊？你...你...你...”长官说若是这个大个子在继任结束之前死了，他怕是也要跟着陪葬，他可刚娶了农场主的女儿，好日子还多的很呢。  
“没...有...”Thor发出干涩的声音，他听到了侍卫焦急抽泣的声音，想到了那位有些爱哭却每次都假装什么事也没发生的王子，一时间痛着又快乐着。  
哦，没有就好，没有就好，侍卫抚着心口，倒是有那么一丝丝的同情这个男人。

清晨的第一缕光芒照射在终究坚持不住昏睡过去的Thor身上，他那高大身躯像是染上一层金光，拿着钥匙想要去开门的另一个侍卫不由停住。  
其实，他从未觉得Thor和王子殿下有什么不配的，他也曾喜欢过一个男人，这不是耻辱的事，看着Thor和王子殿下这么折磨自己折磨彼此，只替他们的这个注定结局的故事感到惋惜。  
可他知道，Thor要受的痛苦还没有结束。


	12. Chapter 12

**只是神话的魔镜**

 

Thor被带到一个光亮的地方，他浑身无力，想要看清眼前。  
眼前那个穿着华丽的男人转过了身。

**“Loki！”**

Thor不敢相信，心心念念的人就站在他的面前，可是，为何？  
为何Loki穿着锦衣华服，冷漠的看着他？  
而他手下的人正用长矛指着他的身体？

Loki紧握着拳头，指尖刺破了掌心，再次划出鲜血，Thor，你怎么让自己这样？  
我让那些侍卫好好待你的呢！

Thor那悲凉的眼神让Loki产生一丝的动摇，可不行，他请求了父王，在继位之前把Thor带来，让他彻底死心，他必须要去做。

**“Fall to thy prayers.**   
**跪下祈祷吧。”**

那冷漠的语句从Loki的口中说出，Thor不敢相信，他所听到的。  
那个已经说了嫁给他的男人，要他跪他吗？  
侍卫狠狠的压下Thor。  
Thor却只盯着眼前的人。  
Loki，你要我跪的话，我就会跪。

“看着吧，看着这一切。”  
Loki转身，将王冠戴在头上，他不愿再去看Thor的眼神。

议事厅的侧门被打开，城下站着来看新王的民众，老国王和一众大臣簇拥着Loki，Thor则跪在地上一刻不离的看着Loki的身影。

**“For God doth know,**   
**苍天可鉴”**   
**“so shall the world perceive.**   
**世人也将看到。”**   
**“that I have turned away my former self.**   
**我已经抛弃了过去的我”**   
**“So will I those that kept me company.**   
**还有那些我曾经的朋友”**

Loki只留给Thor一个侧身，他手持着权杖，带着王冠，穿着王的衣服，将会真的成为这个国家的新王，也会彻底断绝与Thor的关系。  
他将抛弃过去的自己，和Thor。

抛弃我...吗？  
Thor无法动弹，任由长矛不小心的刺破他的衣衫，再为身体多造一个伤口。  
可根本不痛的，一点也不如心痛。  
哎，何必呢？  
架着他的侍卫，松开了钳制他的手。  
他想就算现在让Thor逃，Thor怕是都不会再有力气逃脱。

新王啊，愿您真的舍弃了过去的一切。  
愿您会与这位猎人，都获得新生。

Thor，对不起。  
Loki听着那城下人民的欢呼，耳膜震得很痛，可他不能转身，只怕看到Thor，将会泪流满面。

从现在开始，他们将分道扬镳，在自己的路上走下去。

Thor被带到新的牢房，说是牢房不如说是一间人住的屋子。  
我们新的国王殿下，您真是很好，还为我这个曾经的“朋友”着想？

“这是衣服和食物，换一换吧，还需要什么都可以跟我说。”侍卫成了Thor的新看守人，他对着这个失去灵魂的男人，没有什么可以多说的。  
只希望他快些振作起来。  
衣服？食物？  
殿下，是我的肮脏脏了您的眼吗？  
Thor下意识的去摸着系在脖子里的红绳。  
那您的信物呢？也早已脏透了，是不是就可以真的送给我了？  
“那，有酒吗？”这是Thor在继任大典后说的第一句话。  
侍卫沉默不语，哎，要不，就给这个大个子一杯酒好了？

Loki被繁琐的事物绊住，他现在正需要这些东西来麻痹自己，不然只要一闭上眼，就只能想到Thor那双绝望的眼眸，湖蓝色的眼眸里再也不会有他钟爱的星辰大海了，只剩一片死海。  
“殿下，要让王休息休息吗？”某大臣良心发现，觉得他们的新王可太勤劳了，不得不来请示老国王。  
“没事的，过了这阵就好了。”Loki的行为也是他没预料到的，可他相信，时间会修复一切。

Loki将手边的酒一饮而尽，那辛辣的味道刺激喉咙，却让他感到痛快万分，这些天根本睡不安稳，从一杯牛奶安眠变成了用酒精来麻痹自己。  
恩？这个侍卫有些眼熟？  
Loki侧头看去，这不就是跟他申请要去看管Thor的人吗？  
“他...好吗？”Loki那几近不可闻的声音，却还是被人听到。  
他，指的是Thor？  
Thor这些天跟他这个侍卫总算有了交流，但除了喝酒就是吃维持活下去食物的量。  
好？实在不算好吧。  
“殿下，他和您现在一样。”

和我一样？  
Loki望着手中的酒杯，懂了侍卫说的话。

那个肆意笑着像是太阳一般的Thor，居然也要像他一样，喝到麻痹自己吗？  
原来时间还不够，不够他们抚平伤口，又或许，永远不会有抚平的那一天？

“Loki，这场战斗你需要去。”老国王看着议事厅里大多数都不怎么听从Loki话语的贵族和大臣，蹙眉提着建议。  
他并不想让他的儿子上战场，但必须去，Loki缺一个令人信服的荣耀。  
Loki望向他的父亲，没有否定这个决定。

Thor手中的酒换了一杯又一杯，可却如何都灌醉不了他，他的眼前只有Loki清晰的身影，笑着的，对他发火了，捉弄了别人开心的。  
所有的所有，他一点都不敢忘掉。  
他想起第一次见到Loki，那时候控制自己肮脏行为的心态。  
是哦，他的王子殿下，不，他的国王殿下是如此的出色，站在那就是一颗耀眼的宝石，可Loki却屈居于他之下，与他这样下等的人欢愉。  
呵，自己太放肆了，不是吗？

Thor想了很久，他把这一切都归错于自己，Loki的名声可以更好的，却因为跟了他不得不说出那些伤人的话，说着放弃曾经的朋友。  
应该放弃他的，看看他现在的模样，怕是连站在Loki的身边都不配。  
Loki啊，你要成为一个好的王，然后找一位美丽温柔的王后，诞下皇储，然后幸福的过一生。  
Thor从不解愤怒失意最终选择了放手，即使心如刀绞一般的痛，可这是最好的结局，就让他在这个地牢里度过怀念美梦中爱人的一生吧。  
Thor的爱是包容的，他希望Loki得到一切幸福，曾经以为自己能给，却被现实打了耳光，但没事，现在这样就好。

“Thor.”  
熟悉的声音让Thor回了神，Loki？不，不可能！  
出现在Thor地牢里的是Loki，这个成为新王的Loki苍白着脸，对他露出一丝笑意。  
可是我的王子，您的笑容，为何比哭还难看呢？  
Thor爱极了Loki那肆意的笑容，像是珍宝一样放在心里。

“你...好吗？”不过一些日子没见，他们却像是不再熟识，Loki盯着Thor那不修边幅的样子，没有嫌弃，只有心疼。  
“那...你好吗？”Thor盯着曾是他的Loki，那宽肩窄腰，曾被他握在手中，可现在，看起来竟是瘦弱了那么多，很心疼，却什么也不能说。

“很好。”  
若是谎言可以救赎，愿我救赎了你。


	13. Chapter 13

**偏偏要爱到万箭穿了心**  
**才死心**

 

“Thor，你可以走了，不用住在这了，不过还要几天。”Loki看着面前的人说着我很好，却紧握着手中的酒一饮而尽，何必欺骗呢？你明明并不好。

 **“Have you been true？**  
**你是真心的么？”**

Thor看着Loki，问的并不是他可以离开是不是真的，而是之前Loki的舍弃曾经，他一直想问问，Loki是真心的吗？  
他不是要得到什么，只是想知道罢了。

Loki又触及到Thor绝望悲凉的眼神，根本控制不了面部的表情，泪水在眼中打转，他不得不低下头，假意的笑着。

我的王子殿下，这样的笑并不适合你。  
对不起是我错了，我不该问这些没有意义的问题。  
你要我走，我会走，不会再在你的眼前停留。

Thor起身，走向Loki。  
Loki就这么看着他，紧张的沁出了汗水，如果Thor现在，站到他面前，或是一个拥抱。  
他还能坚持的住吗？  
不，不能的。

 **“Say Goodbye.**  
**说再见吧。”**

Loki在Thor还要靠近他的时候先说出了决绝的话。  
Thor，说再见吧，出去之后，别再回来了，幸福的过完一生，好吗？

Thor有点想笑，我的王子殿下，还记得那些温存吗？现在的我，竟是不能靠近你？  
Thor将酒壶里的酒一饮而尽。  
Loki看着他昂扬着脖子的模样，不由想到了第一面，Thor跟他说过，他也是这样被吸引的。  
可是Thor，你知道吗？我也会被你这样所吸引啊。  
Thor借着这最后的酒，要说出不能出口的祝福。  
他低垂着头，不让Loki看到脆弱。

 **“You deserved better.**  
**你值得更好的。”**

更好的？  
不，从来只有你，你才是我心中的唯一。  
Loki看着坐回床沿背对着他的Thor，忍耐着泪水，该走了，不能再留。

“殿下，您确定准备好了吗？”大臣看着这个年轻的王披上了红色的披风，坐在骏马上，却只是盯着身后的城堡看。  
大臣甚至怀疑，王这是要去赴死吗？为什么眼神如此的空洞悲凉？  
“恩。”Loki回着话却还在看着身后，他的Thor将在他走后被放出地牢。  
他命令了父亲，他愿意去为荣耀而战，可也必须看到Thor好好的离开，开始新的生活。  
老国王沉默了，他不知道Loki能为Thor做到什么地步，他甚至觉得流放Thor是对的，只要他的儿子战胜回来，磨练了自己，或许就会改变。  
结婚生子，成为一个好王。  
老国王妥协了，Thor并非罪大恶极，关着又有何用呢。

再见，Thor，再见，My Love。  
Loki带着一块绿宝石的碎片，此刻捏在手中，就像Thor陪着他。

“走！”他的面前是要一起战斗的士兵，面对着敌人，不容许他有任何的分心。  
即使自己的心已死，可这些人还有爱人、家人，他必须要做一个王该做的事。  
他不再是那个王子殿下Loki了，他是一国之王Loki。

凋零的苹果树又开了花，万物随着风摇摆。  
Loki想到他的猎人在阳光明媚的地方对他眨过的眼睛。  
他当时嘲笑着，却触碰嘴唇透露了他的真心。  
Thor真好看，恩，毕竟是他看中的人。

Thor换上了干净的衣服，骑上了贵族的骏马，流放，就是不让他再回到这里。  
Loki，你一定要好好的，替我幸福着，无论我在哪都会守护着你，一如誓言。  
Thor坐在马上，望向那座高耸的城堡。  
若是有人会问他，这样阴暗的城堡里，有什么好的吗？  
他会回答，那里有着他这一生所守护着的珍宝。

再见，Loki，再见，My Love.  
Thor将Loki送他的红绳清洗干净，绑在手腕上，愿接下来的岁月，他的Loki还会以这样的形式陪着他。

Loki带着他的国王军到达了战场，黑压压的人群透着杀气，他也被感染了，这场战斗若是赢的话，人民们或许能好好的生活一段时间了。  
“国王军，听令，跟我杀！”  
Loki指挥着面前的大家，长途跋涉让他们都有些憔悴，Loki白净的脸上甚至长出了大量扎人的胡须。  
Hey，Thor，我跟你一样了，你知道吗？  
Loki摇头，想要把这突然闯入脑海里的Thor忘掉。  
为什么呢？  
都说了再见了，为什么Thor还要出现在他的记忆里？

两军的交阵一触即发，没有给Loki留下再思考的机会。  
他的长剑贯穿面前的敌人，血溅在银白的铠甲上，杀红了眼，却也看到了倒在身边那些自己的人。  
他必须更快些！更快些，多保住一个自己人都可以！  
Loki驱马上前，却没想到敌方早已认准了他，将他团团包围，甚至有个死侍无畏的挑断他马匹的脚，Loki笔直的从马上掉了下来。  
该死！不行！  
Loki看到眼前想要为自己挡剑的侍卫，狠狠的把他拉到了身后。

在被长枪刺破胸膛的那一刻，Loki想了很多。  
他应该再努力些，拿着荣耀回去，可是一根又一根的箭羽穿透他的胸膛，他似乎预见了死亡。  
对了，当他像父亲提议来这个战场的时候就想过要去死。  
不是他不负责任，只是不敢想象若是胜利的回去，再见到Thor，是不是这亲爱的说要娶他的猎人会在他面前娶妻生子，还说着你值得更好的吗？  
他希望Thor幸福，却不愿见到。  
他的爱太狭隘了？不！不是的...

他与Thor本就不同，这就是他表达所有爱意的方式啊。  
不过，Thor，我可能回不去了，也看不到了，这份爱，在我的消亡中，消失吧。  
Thor，别忘记我。  
还有，好好活下去。  
Loki终是微笑着闭上了眼眸。  
周围的国王军愤怒的悲鸣，他们的新王为了保护一个侍卫居然以肉身去抵挡，多么伟大啊！  
那些曾经的嘲笑，消散在风中。  
可，又有什么用呢？

老国王从没有想到这么一天，白发人送黑发人。  
当遮掩Loki的旗帜被掀开，他的儿子，正安静的躺在那。  
不再会反驳他，激怒他。  
这是他要的结局吗？  
不！  
Loki啊，你如果愿意和那个Thor在一起，父亲会答应你，你们一起到别的国家也好，去哪都好。  
但是你活着才行啊！听到了吗！你听到了吗？  
老国王倒在地上，是他做错了？  
所以诸神要惩罚他？

 

很久很久以后，黑发的猎人骑着骏马奔赴着他与爱人常常幽会的平原，那里有一个没有姓名的墓碑，猎人摘下一朵白洁的花，风轻轻吹起他的头发。

“Loki，我来了。”

你让我活着，所以我便活着，活下来永远在这陪着你。  
但是答应我，百年之后，你还在那里等我。

再一次嫁给我。  
好吗？

—END—

 


	14. Chapter 14

【番外】寻你  
那是一个梦。  
做梦的人耳边响起嘈杂的怒吼。  
在他面前是混乱的两军交锋，鲜血染红了纯白的雪地。  
他浑浊的眼看不真切，那战马上的男人可是...Loki？  
梦里的他想要往前行，捉住些什么。  
可却碰触不到。  
不！  
无数的箭羽穿过战马上男人银色的盔甲，鲜血染红了他的眼。

“啊！”  
老国王从这个永远不会完结的梦里醒来，喘着粗气。  
他的手无意识的抓向身下的床单。  
哎，怎么又在Loki的房间里睡着了？  
老国王抹掉眼角滑下的泪，强撑自己清醒，这个国家还需要靠他撑下去。

“募集勇士的事，进行的如何？”  
老国王坐在冰冷的王座上，用手支撑着头，隐藏着疲倦。  
“勇士，就在门外，等着您的接见。”  
大臣盯向老国王眼下的铁青，只感叹造化弄人。  
年轻的王上任不过一年，战死他乡，得到了想要拥有的荣耀，可又有什么用呢？  
或许，国王和他们，一开始就错了。

厚重的大门被推开，勇士们踏着沉重的步伐进来。  
国之将亡，匹夫有责。  
他们清楚的明白，上战场，便是死。  
可却毫无畏惧。

老国王抬眼看去，那些青年的面上都是视死如归的神情。  
他的心揪着痛，自己要有多无能，才能让他的子民如此？

这是谁？  
老国王扫视的目光停了下来。  
他在回忆里寻找，那双湖蓝色的眼眸似乎在哪见过？  
对了！  
是他！猎人！他儿子心爱之人...

老国王的双手撑着手把，这才让自己不至于倒下。  
他只在Loki继位那天见过这个人。  
满身泥污血痕，看不清原来的面貌，只有那双湖蓝色的眼眸让人见之不忘。  
绝望的深情只盯着Loki，不敢移开一分，连当初的他都忍不住多看了几眼。

可是，猎人为何会来？

在Loki死后的几年，老国王想过很多，他取消了对Thor放逐的命令，派遣侍卫长去找寻Thor告诉Thor，Loki的死亡和遗言，让他好好幸福的活下去。  
老国王以为，他们这一生都不会想见，因为不想见，也无法见。  
看到这个猎人Thor他就会想到自己所做的一切错事，就会想到他的儿子Loki。

“为何会来？”老国王只是盯着Thor，他不能违背Loki的意愿，Loki希望Thor活着，幸福的活着。  
“勇士募集。”Thor比几年前更为沉稳，他不再是蓬头垢面的来见国王，而是以Loki的丈夫这样的身份再回王城的。  
当他得知Loki战死的消息，得知Loki的遗愿是让他好好活下去的时候，他就明白了。  
Loki为何要成为王，为何要说出那些决绝的话。  
Loki从没有一秒嫌弃过他的出身，而是用整颗心爱恋着他的。  
得夫如此，又有何求？

“你知道，来便是死吗？”老国王死死的盯住Thor，为什么他的儿子和Thor都明白这是死，却还要勇往直前？  
“不，我只是来保护您的，您是Loki敬爱的父亲，我知道这次您也会去。”  
“我不是为了赴死，我答应过我的丈夫，会活下去，绝不违背一句誓言。”  
Thor高仰着头，学着成为他的Loki。

绝不违背一句誓言吗？  
老国王红了眼眶，他想到他的儿子，宁愿死也绝不辜负Thor。  
原来，真的是他，错了。

Thor守在国王的身边，其实老国王已经不能战斗了，甚至在马背上都疼痛的难以忍耐。  
“咳咳，谢谢。”老国王接下Thor递来的水，总觉得这个像是酒瓶的东西很眼熟，在哪看过呢？  
“Thor，你能跟我说说我的儿子，我不曾认识过的那个儿子吗？”  
雪夜还带着寒风，老国王不愿睡去，害怕噩梦惊扰他。  
守夜的Thor安静的坐在那，老国王突然很想知道，他所不认识的那个流连在市井的儿子，是怎样的。

“Loki是市井中的珍宝，他从未把自己当成是高高在上的贵族，与商人、骗子、妓女把酒言欢，高谈论阔。”  
“可是他又是如此的耀眼，像是一颗珍宝，无论放在哪都会被人发现。”  
Thor望着细微的火苗，神情却越来越温柔。  
“我爱他的机敏，爱他的恶作剧，爱他无忧无虑笑时感染他人的美好，那些不被贵族所认可的东西，在我看来，才是最珍贵的。”

爱他的全部吗？这是我这个父亲都做不到的。  
Loki，他值得的，Thor值得的。  
老国王望向无星的夜空，听着Thor说着他们的故事，手微微颤抖，怨恨自己做了这辈子最错的决定。  
聪明机智心怀人民的Loki，威猛强壮沉稳内敛的Thor，如此的契合，注定了相爱。  
是他的愚蠢看不透毁了这一切。  
可，诸神为何不惩罚他？而是惩罚他的儿子呢？

“对不起。”老国王低垂着头，将这句抱歉说给Thor听。  
“不必，您只是欠Loki这一句，不过我想，他并不一定需要听到，您的认可才是他最想听的。”  
是吗？  
Loki啊，再等等父亲，让我在那个世界跟你说一句对不起，以及我很为你自豪，好吗？

王城终是被人占领了，国王死在敌人的手中，但他并不怨恨，他想，他可以去那个世界找他的儿子了。

老国王做着悠长的梦，梦里是一条铺满彼岸花的道路，所有人都是灵魂体，看不清曾经的样貌。  
“Loki？”  
老国王停下了前行的脚步，血缘的天性呼唤着他。  
“父...亲？”那两个字像是很久很久没有从口中说出了。  
“是的，Loki，是我。”

 

国家灭亡，流离失所，Thor最终没有熬过百年。  
他是在Loki的墓碑前死去的。  
敌人侵占了土地，他想去看一眼他的Loki，却死在了长枪下。  
可他甚至觉得这是种解脱。

Loki，你还在等我吗？  
我啊，来找你了。

悠长的道路，Thor看着三三两两的灵体飘过，他们或迷茫或释然。  
Thor却焦急的前行，太久了，他让Loki等的太久了。  
Loki会在哪？还会记得他吗？  
Thor知道现在的他没有实体，可若有实体，掌心一定都是汗水。  
不行的，等下见到Loki，一定要清清爽爽的。

Thor在这条路上走不到尽头，他无法像活人一样感受疲惫，可心的某一处却很恐慌，这一路走来，记忆居然在慢慢消失。  
他开始不记得养父的姓名，不记得第一次拉开弓箭。  
Loki等了那么久，会不会将他都忘了？  
Thor害怕极了，比起自己失去的那些记忆，他更害怕永远也找不到Loki了。

Thor不顾一切的向前冲去，灵魂们都害怕的为他让了道路。  
已经死了，为什么还要这么焦急呢？  
一两个不明白Thor的魂体甚至开始讥讽。  
以为还有人会在那头等着你吗？  
怎么可能。

他要如何去找Loki？  
所有的灵体都是一样的，根本无法进行分辩。  
“Loki！Loki！”嘶哑的声音像是只有Thor一个能听到，没有任何回应。  
糟了，他跑了多久了？  
为什么记不得与Loki的相遇了呢？  
他们如何相遇的？  
只有那双绿宝石一样的眼眸在记忆中微弱的存在。

Thor回想无数遍，他们的相遇、相爱、相知相许，还有活着的那些年不愿再想起的苦痛分离，他强迫自己记得，决不能忘！  
Loki忘了可以，他就在这里寻他千百遍，可他不能忘，直至找到Loki。

Thor忘了他们心心相印的第一晚，Loki皮肤的触感，从那优雅唇瓣吞吐的呻吟，他停下了脚步，蹲坐在地上，如果能哭一定是哭了出来。  
“你在喊谁？”  
这是第一个与Thor对话的灵体。  
“Loki，你知道吗？你知道他在哪吗？”Thor激动的起身，不顾一切的看着面前的灵体。  
“没用的，这里很多死去的人都会在时间的消逝中忘记一切，姓名对他们来说，没有意义。”灵体摇着头，感到可惜。  
他在这里呆了很久很久，作为人的记忆已经消散无几，可不知道为什么，他想过来安慰安慰这个新来的。  
总有一天他们会把所有都忘记，在这里无忧无虑的以另一种方式活着，不再有父母亲人和爱人。  
爱人？对了，他的爱人是谁呢？为什么记不得了呢。

不，不会的，Loki是有意义的！  
Thor想要反驳，却发现自己忘记了那个平原的样子，他与Loki在一起说着开心的不开心的地方。  
“我带你去找找吧。”灵体大方的领着失神的Thor往前飘去。  
他想，即使找，也不会找到。

他们飘行了很久很久，Thor一遍又一遍的喊着Loki的名字。  
他开始忘记和Loki在小屋里的温存，求婚的那一晚，Loki答应他时所有的喜悦。  
开始忘记Loki被带回王宫时他的焦虑。  
不！让他抓住最后一点苦痛也好啊！

Thor蹲在地上，再无法前行。  
“Loki，你在哪？我是Thor啊，你还会记得吗？”  
Thor？  
站在Thor身边的灵体感到某个地方被狠狠击中，一些片段浮现出来。

“对不起，对不起，Loki，我的儿子，我为你自豪！”  
“我听了你和Thor的故事，是我错了，不该拆散你们。”  
“Thor？好熟悉...”  
“你记不得了吗？你的猎人，你拼了性命要去让他幸福一生的猎人。”

对了，Thor！他的猎人！他的丈夫！  
所有的记忆又回来了，相识的那天，所有美好的，痛苦的。

“Thor，我在这，我一直等着你。”

什么？  
Thor看向他的身边，那一句Thor唤回了他所有的记忆。  
他激动的抱住Loki。

幸好，我寻到了你。

“你的孩子可爱吗？”Loki笑着看向Thor。  
刚死去的时候，他会花大量的时间去想Thor未来的人生，一个美丽的妻子，一群可爱的孩子。  
那种痛可以折磨着他不去忘掉Thor这个人。  
可最后他还是快忘了，如果不是他的父亲，他不会还能再找到Thor。

“Loki，我没有孩子，也没有妻子，这一世下一世永世，我想要的只有你。”

“所以，再嫁给我好吗？”  
Thor在那，若是Loki能看到他湖蓝色的眼眸，必然只有Loki的身影。

这份感情里，永远是两人的深情不许。

他们掌心相握，誓言永世不再放开。

——END——


End file.
